The past that comes to haunt us
by angelofdeath-1985
Summary: a blast from the past. The generals old love. The vampric man. the hunt. Will led to love them selves as they battle for the good of the planet with avalanch to defeet sephiroth or will they turn back to who they once loved. M for later chapters.


Ch.1: To where this story starts

The story begins with a strange twist of events. The terrorist group know as Avalanche was sitting at the only bar in Niblem after coming from Watui. Vincent was already realest from the coffin a time ago.

The small group sat around the bar, even the young ninja sat drinking a virgin margarita as the casually talked about what their next move would be.

"So I heard rumors that Sephiroth is going after some fucking kind of destruction material. But I guess he needs some sort of 'key' to get it though." Cid said while smoking a cigarette.

"The 'key' I hear is held by the owner of the golden saucer." Caith Sith replied knowledgably. "But I also hear that he won't give it up very easily."

"Yes, but I wonder where Sephiroth would be going with it, I mean I saw him die but now…" Cloud said while trailing off. "Anyways some people in Shinra says that he maybe headed towards the Northern crater or something like that."

A person in the back of the bar looked to the rag tag team at the mention of Sephiroth. The first thing the person noticed was blonde spiky hair.

'Cloud' The person thought but quickly dismissed the idea. 'No, he's dead. Dead long ago, but he did say that he saw Sephiroth and so did I.' the person's brow furrowed. The person gracefully stood up and went to the bar. The person turned out be a woman of the age of 25. Her long dark brown with silver and red streaks in it. Her eyes were the darkest green; she had black jeans with silver tipped boots and a tight black tank top. She also wore a cloak that used to belong to Sephiroth. He was her boyfriend back in the day and was also his second in command. She also hasn't changed a day since he left. She quickly paid he bill and left with the swishing sound of the door.

The ex-Turk known as Vincent Valentine placed his sharp blood red eyes on the woman paying her bill. He alerted Cloud of the woman's presents in the bar with a nod of his head. Cloud turned his head towards the woman. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open trying to form the woman's name as she quickly made her exit. The cloak she was wearing he remembered was Sephiroth's. That woman was Sephiroth's second in charge and girlfriend at the time. He gave her his spare cloak when they went to Niblem 5 years ago for the mission, but it looked that she didn't age a day since he had last seen her.

"Cloud?" Arith asked softly. "Do you know that woman?" Every one of the party's eyes turned to Cloud.

"It … it can't be her." Cloud said quietly.

"Who da hell is she?" Barrett said as he slammed his fist on the table in front of him.

"The second in command." Cloud said as he rubbed the back of his head. "She was Sephiroth's second in command and also his girl friend. Her name if I remember correctly is Jessica but she always preferred to be called Jay. The cloak that she wears is Sephiroth's. I my self am surprised to see her here in Niblem of all the place in the world to go, but I guess since this the only true place where he was last seen I guess it would make some since." As he finished he looked out the window to see Jay smoking and talking to a little boy, as the boy ran off Jay leaned against the wall of the bar for support.

As soon as the woman known as Jay left the bar she lit up a smoke and the young boy named Skyler ran up to her.

"Ma'am?" Skyler asked "Are you leaving again?"

"Yes Skyler." Jay said as she patted him on the head.

"Who will protect the town if you leave?"

"No one will come and attack you. I promise." The woman paused. "Skyler?"

"Yes Jay." The boy asked with respectful eyes towards the older woman.

"Please go get my stuff. I'm afraid that I must leave this very night." The child had tears in his eyes.

"Will you…you be coking back?" The boy said between cries. Jay bent down and hugged the boy allowing her eyes to soften a fraction.

"I will try to return here, but please understand that I may not be able to come back." She said in a soothing voice. This boy, this child was the only one to get her to talk and be kind. The boy sniffled on her shoulder. "Now go." She said softly. "Get my stuff along with my bike okay."

"Okay." The child said as he ran of into the distance.

'The northern crater.' Jay thought. 'If he fell into the life stream here, than the flow of the currents would lead him to the crater.' Jay ground out the smoke as the rag tag team of hero's came out of the bar. Cloud slowly turned to her and in that instance they knew that they other was alive and both after the same person. Cloud began to walk over to her with the rest of the gang at his back, when the child and his father came rolling up with Jay's bike along with her bag strapped to the side. Jay turned and thanked the man before promptly jumping on her motorcycle and high tailing it out of there.

Cloud's mouth was wide open collecting dust as he watched her leave while wondering if he thought that she heard them talking about Sephiroth.

p.s. I do not own ff7 or it's characters except Jessica and few others that are not in the story yet. oh wait also own story line :p. so read and review


End file.
